A Day in June/One
Just an hour after June and Day meet again... D A Y I try to act normal as I seat myself near Tess. June is sitting across from me, the uncertainty in her eyes making me uncomfortable. Eden sits next to me, talking with June. I can tell by his stance that Eden knows who June is. He did spot her first after all. She had been absolutely breaktaking, and Eden had encouraged me to go talk to her. "Open up your memories," my younger brother pushed me on, "Try to remember something." We ended up introducing ourselves and traveling together to Tess's compartment in the Ruby sector. June had appeared in my memories, and though I could not connect her to something I knew, she seemed so familiar. I twist the paper clip ring on my finger, and I see June sucking in her breath at the sight. Something familiar perhaps? I'm not sure. "Day," Tess says, "I see you've met June?" Something in her eyes says that she knows something about me and June. I nod briskly and June glances over in our direction. "Let's not wait then," Tess stood up, "I'll get the food. Why don't you guys get comfortable?" June stares at me for a moment, though she doesn't return to her conversation with Eden. "June?" I asked carefully. She looks over, something flashes in her eyes and disappears. I admire the gold flecks of her beautiful eyes, and I stop myself before I can fall into some sort of relationship. "You know who I am don't you?" She bites her lip, "Yes," she says finally, "I do." "Who am I to you?" Eden shifts in his seat, and I can see he wants to answer my question. June fiddles with something that sits at her neck. It's a necklace, a studded one with a ruby embedded at the bottom. It looks enchanting, and for a moment, I feel as though I knew where that came from. "Day..." June starts, "I mean Daniel," she furrows her brow, "I can't say who you are to me now. But I know what you were to me." Daniel. I can tell June does not normally call me by this. "You can call me Day," I say instead, "If it's easier for you." June smiles, and I'm drawn in by her appearance. Her dress is absolutely stunning, and I cannot help but admire everything about her. "You were..." June stops for a moment just as Tess walks in with the food, "You were a lot to me," she finishes lamely. Tess smiles at the conversation and seats herself in her spot again. "I see you two are connecting the dots?" Eden laughs, "I don't think they're doing it together," he corrects her, "I think June's the one doing the connecting." I blush slightly at my brother's words. June seems hesitant now. Tess starts to serve the food, which smells like lasagna. "Don't be shy, June," Tess teases, "Just tell him!" June doesn't smile this time. She's holding herself back, I realize, she doesn't want to tell me something. Now I'm desperate to know. Tess now wears a serious expression, "You've stopped yourself for ten years now, June," she says softly, "What's the harm in saying it out loud now? Surely it's time now. This is the perfect moment for you!" Something was amiss. June grimaces. She glances at me before shyly looking away. I try to decipher what Tess had just told June. "I knew you...ten years ago?" I try to prompt something out of June. I know that I lost some of my memories back then when the Republic had just won against the Colonies and Antartica had offered a job to my brother. She nods slowly, "Yeah," she sounds really nervous, "You knew me before the battle. We met twelve years and twenty-six days ago." The exact number startles me for a second. A memory surfaces for a moment. I'm kissing a girl in an alley way, someone I didn't really know. "June..." I close my eyes, trying to recall something, "Were you there in an alleyway?" When I open my eyes, June is flustered. Her cheeks are rosy red and she blinks, "That was me," she admits, "That was our first moments together." She tells me more, and I listen. Tess, after listening for a bit finally interrupts us, "You can moon over your times together later," she says briskly, "For now, let's eat and chat about lately." I stare at June for a moment longer, hope sprouting in my chest. Maybe I had a chance to recall who this girl was. Perhaps an some part of my old life could come back. I could really be Day again, not just Daniel as Eden and the others calls me now. A new start... A new day... ~ I sit on one of Tess's couches, my hand draped over her armrest. I wait for June and Tess to emerge from her bedroom. I don't know what they're talking about, but Tess told me to stay put in the living room. So that's what I'm doing. Finally, they emerge and I stand to greet them. Tess waves me back down, and June looks almost flustered. "Day," she says, "It was nice having dinner with you and having a pleasant chat with you, but I must go." I blink. I expected her to stay longer, but I heard the hesitation in her voice. It was like when she first saw me again, her eyes had widened, and she was holding back something. Tess shoots her a disappointed look, but June scoots past her and walks towards the front door. I watch her go, unable to say anything. "Bye," I manage when she pauses at the door, "See you another time?" June looks back, her eyes searching mine, "Yeah," she says, "Maybe, I don't know when I have time though. I'll give you a call when I'm avaliable." I can tell immediately that she knows my mike's number. I assume she knows from ten years ago, when we both... ...when we both what? When I focus on the present again, June is gone. I feel disappointed, but Tess sits by me and encloses her hand around mine. "Don't worry," she tells me, "June will be back another day to help you clear the fog. She's nervous, she doesn't know what to say." "What doesn't she want to tell me? Surely if she loved me that much she would want me to understand what happened ten years ago?" I ask, furrowing my brow. Tess shakes her head and glances at Eden momentarily, "Day, you don't quite know the story, and if you did...well, I'm letting June decide what she'll tell you." I raise an eyebrow, "Cousin, that doesn't tell me a thing." Tess smiles sadly at me, "You'll know one day, Day." She leaves me alone to my own devices, but as I watch Eden dig through his notes, preparing for his interview tomorrow, I can't help but fear that maybe I don't want to know what happened between me and June. Maybe I just want to be happy with her and let her know that we can start again. Maybe...the past will hurt me more than the future will if I know.